My Big Sister Is A Big Baby!
by Raven Pendragon
Summary: This is the story of what happens when Chihiro learns that Shinobu has turned herself into a baby! Will Chihiro be able to handle the aspects of parenthood? Sorry it took so long to update, new chapters will be comming soon. So please review!
1. Prologue

Kujibiki Unbalance Fan Fiction-My Big Sister Is a Big Baby!!!!!!

By: Raven Pendragon

I guess you could say that my sister and I are very close to each other. Well I guess you could say that ever since we were little, my big sister always followed me around. Making all sorts of trouble for me, but that's pretty much a part of my everyday life. My name is Chihiro Enomoto; currently I am in the process of being Rikkyouin Academy's next student council president. But before all this came into play, I was just a normal child, living a somewhat normal life. You see I lost my parents when I was ten years old; unfortunately I had no other family besides my big sister Shinobu.

Since she was of legal age at the time, she was entrusted as my legal guardian. I remember that she was a leader of a biker gang when she was a lot younger, she always ran into trouble with the law. But after mom and dad passed away she became more mature, or so I thought. Every single day she tries to get closer to me, but I know it is wrong to fall in love with close relatives. It not in natures plan, but no matter how much I try to tell her to stop, she just keeps on doing it. I wish sometimes that I never had Shinobu as a big sister, but there are some times that I wish that I was the older sibling. Boy I would love to see the look on her face if that were to come true.

But as the old saying goes, be careful what you wish for. You never know when it may come true!!!!! Well in my case, my wish did come true. But I wasn't expecting this to happen!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Kujibiki Unbalance Fan Fiction-My Big Sister Is a Big Baby! Chapter 1

By: Raven Pendragon

So your probably wondering how this mess all got started anyway? Well it all began last weekend when my fellow student council members Tokino Akiyama, Renko Kamishajukii, her assistant Yamada and Koyuki Asagiri went to her sister's Komaki's restaurant to celebrate my birthday. All in all things were going well until Tokino asked me "Hey Chihiro, why isn't Shinobu with us? She is missing out on all of the fun". So I said in reply, "She told me that she was not feeling well, so she is at home sleeping". "That's not fun" said Tokino, "We would probably have a lot of fun with her". "Uh Tokino", "I don't think that would have been a really good idea" "Why not?" said Tokino?

"Why not, Why not" said Renko, "Here's why not. She is a crazy woman, you know how she acts. She is just like a stupid little kid, un-controllable and stubborn. Chihiro was your sister always like this?". "Well Kamishajukii" I said in reply, "She was never always like this, as long as I could remember she was a kind and loving person. Just like a big sister should be. I also remember looking at some old baby pictures and home movies of her when she was a baby. She was cute as a button and she always had a bright smiling face. But after I was born, she became a bit more weird. She would always follow me around where ever I went and I could never get a moments peace when she was around. There are sometimes I wish I never had an older sister like her".

"Chihiro", said Koyuki, "Yes Koyuki", I said in reply. "Personally, having an older sister is not really that bad. My big sister has been taking care of me ever since I was a baby". "That's right" Komaki replied, "Over the years, Koyuki and I have grown closer to each other. You see, a few months after she was born, our parents passed away from illness. This only left Koyuki, my big brother and I left. Not so long after, he left us in which I had to run this restaurant by myself while taking care of a newborn baby as well. Personally, I didn't mind staying up late at night rocking and singing lullaby's to help her sleep, I also didn't mind feeding her and changing her dirty diapers all the time, overall I just enjoyed spending time with her and watching her grow-up to be the sweet little girl you see today. So overall, I enjoyed being a big sister and I would never give it up for anything in the world".

Chihiro started to tear up after hearing Komaki's story; he always thought that his big sister was the strangest person on the planet. But he was happy having a big sister as Shinobu taking care of him. She was the only family that he had left after his parents died. Thus he thought that she isn't as bad as he made her to be. "OK Chihiro", Komaki said, "Koyuki and I have a very special surprise for you, so close your eyes!". "Ok", said Chihiro, "My eyes are closed". Koyuki and Komaki left the dining room and went upstairs to receive Chihiro's special surprise. Chihiro had thoughts racing through his head as to what it could be, but before he could come up with one possible idea, Koyuki and Komaki returned with a big cake with Chihiro's face on it. Once he opened his eyes, everyone started singing "Happy Birthday" to him.

Chihiro was so happy with his surprise that his eyes started filling up with tears; he never had such a surprise like this since his parents were still alive. After everyone finished singing "Happy Birthday", Komaki told Chihiro to close his eyes and make a very special wish. Chihiro thought long and hard about what he wanted to wish for, thus he thought to himself "For once in my life I wish I could be the older sibling instead of Shinobu. I would love to see how likes being the baby of the family". And with that, Chihiro blew out the candles. "So Chihiro, what did you wish for" Tokino asked. "Tokino, you know that I can't tell you what I wished for. If I did, it won't come true". "Aw, meanie", Tokino said in reply.

Once everyone had a slice of cake, everyone went home for the night. Chihiro and Tokino decided to walk back to his house to relax for a bit. But while they were heading on over to the house, Tokino asked "So Chihiro, what did Shinobu do for your birthday this year?" . "Tokino, you don't want to know" replied Chihiro. "Oh come on Chihiro, you can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone about it". Chihiro knowing that he cannot back out of this said in reply, "Alright, alright, I'll tell you". Tokino smiled and was excited to learn about what happened. Once Chihiro and Tokino entered his house, they sat down in the living room and Chihiro started to tell the story.

"Ok Tokino" said Chihiro, "Here is what happened. It started yesterday afternoon. I managed to arrive home early since we managed to finish our student council duties earlier that day. So since I had nothing else to do, I decided to head upstairs to my room to take a little nap since I knew Shinobu wouldn't be home for at least two more hours. I took off my sports jacket and my glasses and then I lied down on my bed for my nap. I didn't know how long I was asleep, but when I woke up, I noticed that I was not in my room. In fact, I did not know what I was in but it sort of looked like a child's nursery. I thought to myself, what I am doing in a place like this. All around me I saw stuffed animals, a rocking chair, changing table, blocks, a playpen and other things. Was sis expecting and she wasn't going to tell me about it till now? Naw, she would have told me about it ahead of time.

I knew something was going on, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Just then I heard a little crinkling sound when I was getting off the floor, at first I thought it was nothing. But I went to the mirror; I saw that I was wearing a diaper with baby clothes to match" . Tokino laughed when Chihiro mentioned that he was dressed like a baby. "Oh Chihiro", said Tokino, "I bet you looked so cute in those baby clothes". "TOKINO", Chihiro said, "I was embarrassed, and why would my sister do something like this to me. I never did anything wrong to her". Tokino replied, "Oh lighten up Chihiro, she was just having a little bit of fun since it was your birthday".

"It wasn't fun for me at all" Chihiro said, "Once I saw what I looked like, I screamed in horror. Next thing you know, Shinobu comes running in with an apron over her pants suit and says to me "Aw, did my little Chihiro wake up from his little nap?" "Sis", I replied, "What is the meaning of all this? And why am I wearing baby clothes?" "Oh, Chihiro", Shinobu said, "I missed the days when you just a little baby. I used to have so much fun playing with you, feeding you and changing you, I just wanted to relieve those memories all over again". "Oh come on Sis, this isn't funny, now where are my real clothes?" Shinobu said in reply, "Chihiro, you're not big enough to wear big boy clothes yet. You're not even potty trained yet. Say, why don't you and mommy go sit in the rocking chair for a little while. It's time for your bottle anyway".

"No sis" Chihiro said, "I don't want to, and besides I'm not hungry. I am just going to get out of these clothes and make dinner for us. So just leave me alone!". Shinobu knew that Chihiro wasn't too thrilled about the idea, but she kept antagonizing him anyway. "Oh, is my little Chihiro getting cranky? Is he getting all cranky since he hasn't had his bottle yet?" And with that, Shinobu lifted Chihiro off the floor and she walked over to the rocking chair with the bottle and Chihiro in hand.

"So is that all that happened" Tokino asked? "That was only part of it" replied Chihiro. "You wouldn't believe what she did to me next".


End file.
